


Just For You

by Skylander (DramaHuman)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Express, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Romance, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaHuman/pseuds/Skylander
Summary: Gene Whitehorn, fourth year Ravenclaw with a biting sense of sarcasm and devil may care attitude.Draco Malfoy, son of Death Eaters, not so much on the being spontaneous and letting loose.Unlikely friendship forming? Perhaps....Co Creator: Bry Kanicki





	Just For You

Gene had been hanging out with a few friends, trying to squint and see with the binoculars being passed around as they watched the World Quidditch cup match unfold before them. Usually, her crowd consisted of a couple of girls from Hufflepuff and the odd Gryffindor who wandered into their midst, and of course her best friend who was from Ravenclaw. Though looking at him it was hard to tell what house he belonged to as he refused to wear his house colors like the other 'good little children'. Since first year they had developed a somewhat obscure inside joke that held them all wearing some sort of house colors on them when they were all together except Kris, and herself depending on the day.

 

It made Gene laugh to be quite honest, that was a Ravenclaw rebelling for you. Refusing house colors. Of course, she was just glad they were a little more rebellious than say, those from Hufflepuff -if we were to go by a pure stereotype of course-. The teen's green eyes had darted toward the sky as the celebration started, her friends standing up and cheering, well most of them. It was over, Ireland and Bulgaria had certainly all given them a memorable game. Kris next to her was slumping, it would appear he had not been an Ireland fan. 

 

Gene stood up, patting his back with as much sympathy as she could muster before looking to her other friends.  "Alright, why don't we go meet up with my parents, I'm sure they're having a heart attack by now with the crowds." Gene's parents had much closer seats, and the only reason Gene was back here was to simply sit with her friends. The teen did not want to be up with all the other rich snooty people. Not that all of them were snooty. Just the ones near their seats, the Malfoys. Genevieve, being mercifully in Ravenclaw, was usually under the radar of him and his gang who were always out for poor Potter's 'gang'. 

 

She wound her way through the crowds, coming down to where her parents would exit and bump into someone. Gene had lowered herself back, dark auburn curls bouncing as she'd seemed like a scene out of 'the Matrix'.  "Whoa, watch it." She grumbled as Kris helped her stand up straight. However, upon realizing it was the Draco and his Mother, Gene just eyed him warily. This was not who she wanted to bump into. Staying under the radar was key for her survival since the teen had a problem keeping her mouth shut. Turning quickly on her heels, Gene went to dash into the crowd to find her parents.

 

Draco had stared at the girl, slightly startled by Gene bumping into him. “I watch it? You’re the fool who can’t watch where you’re going.” Draco had spat back in irritation while his Mother gently put her hand on his arm, “I’m sure it was an accident, and I would really like to get back to our tent now I think.” The woman’s tone was devoid of any true emotion, just a general polite tone. Draco couldn’t actually recall a time he had heard any tone other than that throughout his life.

 

Hearing his Mother’s request, Draco glanced up to Narcissa, his expression fleetingly softening, steering her toward it before his cold light blue eyes shot over to Gene. His gaze seemed to say, ‘this isn’t over yet.’    
  


Gene had seen the look Malfoy shot her, all but Kris had dispersed from their group by that point and he just shook his head, “smooth move Gene, just tick off evil incarnate.” 

 

“In my defense, I wasn’t exactly trying to bump into Evil Junior,” the redhead retorted. She grumbled a few other things to herself, feeling like this was something that would come back to bite her.   
  
Eventually, Kris and Gene made their way back to her family’s tent and it was unsurprisingly empty. It wasn’t lavish, but, it was certainly something that a well to do family would have been set up in, including pictures on the walls. “Hmm, they’re probably held up getting out of the arena, wanna head back out?”    
  
Kris nodded, “yes, yes I do. I thought I saw Kelly on our way here.”   
  
Rolling her eyes, Gene knew her friend was a bit of a flirt, to put it nicely. “Lead the way, Romeo.”  She followed Kris out the tent.

 

The crowds seemed to have gotten larger and rowdier with people celebrating and mourning respectively for their Quidditch teams. Gene ended up losing Kris in the mess of it all as he went to chase after Kelly, a third year Ravenclaw. “Figures…” Gene said with a roll of her eyes. Emerald green eyes spotted Draco in the crowd, flanked by his two goons. Turning on her heels and pulling up her hood, Gene went to try and lose herself in the crowd.

 

Draco had gone out to waste time while waiting for the events that were going to unfold tonight. His eyes kept a lookout for the redhead who had so rudely ran into him earlier, others gave him a wide berth, people were more than eager to get out of the way of his barreling cronies. Surprisingly, he spotted the mystery girl and Draco went to gesture towards her, “Crabbe, Goyle, don’t let her get away, but-” and he added with emphasis, “Do not touch her, just flush her out of the crowd.” Like true cronies, neither boy even bothered to question Draco’s intentions, simply carrying out his bidding.

 

Gene hadn’t gotten far when Crabbe suddenly blocked her path, causing her to turn and see that Goyle was to her other side, separating her from the crowd. They had caddy cornered her and continued to do so until she was far enough from the crowds that nothing would seem amiss. Draco swaggered in behind the two boys, observing Gene who still had her hood pulled up. “Why...why do you all just do what he says? Does he feed you? Is that it?”

 

“If you had any manners, we wouldn’t even be here,’ Draco drawled, trying to hide a smirk that had threatened when he’d heard Gene questioning the two.   
  
Gene lifted up her head, to look up at him and Draco recognized her now, besides as the person who had bumped into him, she was the Whitehorn girl. A family that he would do well not to alienate or his Father may not be too happy with him. Besides, he happened to like his Nimbus 2001. It seemed this would not go as Draco had planned.

 

“Actually, none of this would have happened if you had just let it go,” Gene said pointedly, apparently not lacking in any confidence in speaking up to a Malfoy. “Though I am flattered by the effort from someone such as yourself.” She had crossed her arms over her chest, and her hood had fallen back from her head, as she continued to look up at Malfoy.   
  
Not expecting Gene to talk to him in this manner, Draco kept his surprise off his features. He had quirked a brow at her, “if you’re flattered then I’ve not relelayed the right message," he sneered.   
  
In this situation, Gene thought it best to question Draco if the sneer came naturally. That and even if she could barrel on against the blond Slytherin, it didn’t mean that she wasn’t at all afraid. She looked at Crabbe and Goyle, “...call off your henchmen first, they’re oppressive.”    
  
Scowling, Draco looked between the two, perhaps it would be better to send them off on some errand or another. It would look bad for him if Gene decided to alert anyone, three guys corning a girl in the shadows. “Crabbe, Goyle, go see if we can sneak any Fire Whiskey for later,” with a flick of his wrist the two headed off on their mission.    
  
Gene thought to herself that was a neat trick but then pointed at the two as they walked off, “you need a hobby and they don’t count.”   
  
Draco once more quirked a brow, and just replied dryly, “but they’re so well trained.”

 

“I have noticed that what’s your method? Positive reinforcement?” Gene rolled on with this increasingly odd conversation. “Maybe I should turn my friends in for a couple of lackeys.”   
  
The Slytherin boy thought of this and shrugged, “they have their uses, but so do friends.” The Ravenclaw had impressed him. He wasn’t sure why this conversation was still going, or how it had ended up that Draco was finding it interesting. Still, he was expecting an apology, and he was sure the guys would be back soon, most likely unsuccessful in their search.   
  
Gene sighed internally and just realized it was time to get it over with or she’d be here until who knows when. “If you hadn’t given me such a rude look, I would have apologized immediately.”   
  
“Well say sorry now and I’ll completely forget about it all.” Draco retorted.

 

Hands on her hips, Gene apologized, “I am sorry I bumped into you, even if you were rude and hunted me down and cornered me into one. I didn’t mean to be rude, and that’s as good as it’s going to get.” There was a note of finality in her voice.   
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Draco raised his brows, his lips in a thin line. If Crabbe and Goyle had been privy to this, he wouldn’t have let it slide, he had appearances to keep up. Instead, between just the two of them, he shrugged, “fine, I’ll take it.”

 

Now visibly relaxed in her posture, Gene studied Malfoy better. She hadn’t really been in close proximity of him before, and there was no denying he was handsome. Gene paused in her own thoughts, she needed to get her priorities straight. This was no time to think the biggest bully at Hogwarts was attractive as he had cornered her for a ‘shakedown.’ “...Well, good then.” That acceptance had been unaccepted but certainly welcome.

 

Draco peered over Gene, her bright emerald eyes and red hair, he found it all surprisingly attractive, usually, he detested red hair as it was associated with the Weasleys in his mind. “You’re different.” He said this observingly rather than with malice or as a sneer.

 

Gene was obviously taken off guard by that and opening her mouth, she closed it again before responding, “I know.” 

 

The weirdness in all of this was the ease with which the two seemed to be conversing, despite what had brought them together. Draco was not used to dealing with those out of Slytherin or the Potty gang that he tormented. 

 

Before Draco could even figure out what he was doing, or why, he blurted, “if I were you, I’d get out of here before dawn.” He was warning her, whether she listened or not was not his concern.

 

A cautious look overcame Gene’s features, and she was carefully looking him over before giving a nod. “I’ll trust you on that.”   
  
Draco watched Gene try and read him, “I can’t tell you more than that.” Or rather he shouldn’t have said anything at all. This was his closest version of an apology and it was more than fair considering Gene’s version of an apology. Maybe he told her because he’d found her attractive, was he that weak? There was no taking it back now.   
  
“That’s enough for me,” Gene replied, and went to pull up the hood of her light green cloak, turning and peering back at him. “I promise not to bump into you again,” giving a friendly smirk as she teased him. “Now, I have to find my friend.”   
  
The light green cloak disappeared into the crowd, Draco watching her, having given a small smirk at her tease. Hearing Crabbe and Goyle’s voices approaching behind him, he sighed and flicked his wrist toward the crowd, “come on, we’ve got work to do.” There was a wand to find, and it had made Draco on edge all night. This was one reason he had hunted Gene down for her apology. Still, she had left unscathed and he couldn’t help but wonder if she would really take his advice. It seemed fate worked its hand that night, with Harry’s wand being used to release the dark mark. The rest of the night had been a bit more difficult to process, Draco hated muggles, there was no doubt about that, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about seeing that Muggle family; he was conflicted at best. The reality might not have been exactly as he imagined it, or maybe this was just a case of nervousness. There was no way Draco could say this to his Father however and so the remainder of summer break passed with his memories and feelings of that night being suppressed. Only thought Draco spared for that night was if Gene made it out okay, simply out of curiosity. 

 

  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from an amazing RP I have done with the noted co-creator. With her permission, I am doing this up as a fic. Most actions and dialogue for Malfoy belong to her, especially all the way up to the first event of the Triwizard tournament.


End file.
